Love & Quidditch
by TIGGS
Summary: Draco finds out that Hermione turns out to be his new neighbor. What will happen when one of them makes the houseteam their first year?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** none of these story characters are mineee

* * *

Intro:

"Hey Draco, you got the broomstick yet" yelled Crabbe.

"Calm down you bloke, dont wettle wash yourself" he smirked.

"He probably doesn't even have it" Goyle teased.

Draco flashed him a dirty look"Dobby! Fetch me my broom" he yelled.

"Ye-yes, right away master.."

"..pathetic" he sighed."Give it here" and with that, he kicked dobby in the stomach and signalled Crabbe and Goyle to follow him outside.

"Alrite then, lets see"

Draco hastily gotten on the broomstick, and and kicked off the ground and stumbled for a few minutes, and then glided in the air.

"speechless I see" he gloated.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco, as if by entranced. Soon afterwards, Draco's mother came outside,

"What are you boys looking at" as she followed their gaze, she saw her careless son on his fathers broomstick.

"DRACO MALFOY" she screamed.

"He's gonna get it, i tell you" joked Goyle.

"lets see what shes gonna say" said Crabbe.

"what is it...mother" sighed Draco.

"Draco malfoy, there are new neighbors, and you are to look your best, we must show a good impresion, since of what your father did, we have to clear the Malfoy name"

"youve got to be joking me" whispered Crabbe, Goyle chortled and nudged him in the side.

"Come down here at once" she yelled agian.

"ugh...fine" he agreed, and slowly made his way down to the ground.

"I heard it is a girl, and she might be going to Hogwarts, so you will be glad to go with her if she does." Narcissa said.

"how do you know Im going to that crackpot of a school? Im not going" he said.

"O yes you are! and you just cant throw away parchements, you know they will send another one" she replied.

Draco just simply rolled his eyes"dont you have to bake a cake or something ..._mother_"

"yes I do, so clean up and go meet her" after saying that, she gave a kiss on Draco's cheek and

walked back into her house.

"ugh.."he said wiping, it off. He dragged his broomstick with him, with his henchmen following him like they were his shadow. They barely made it outside Draco's property when he faced a child his age.

"I thought you neighbor was supposed to be a girl, and what kind of abobination is he wearing" whispered Goyle to Draco.

"you ride that thing" asked the stranger.

"yes, I happen to be very good." Draco sneered.

The stranger took out their broomstick from their back and said,

"let's play.." the person said, brushing Draco off and walking to his backyard.

"are you mad? underaged wizards are not allowed to fly on a broomstick" he said, hiding his sarcasm.

"ugh..sure" and with that, the person kicked off the ground, pulling off their hat and throwing it in Crabbes face.

"He's a she" joked Goyle.

"Is this a joke! Girls dont fly on broomsticks, do you even know what _quidditch is?_" chortled Draco.

The three little 11 year old boys laughed together.

She took out a ball from her pocket and threw it at Crabbe's head and bounced into Draco's hands.

"Alrite, let's get this over with" he said, running and then was no later up in the air.

"You obviously dont know how to play quidditch, since you cant possibly play with just 2 people" he sneered.

"I'm not stupid, we race"she said. "First one back, wins"

"Fine" he said harshly"if you blokes are finished acting idioticly, tell us when to go"

"huh? uh...sure, GO" they yelled.

The two raced faster and faster. First Draco was leading but then she started gaining, and then leading. Draco knew he wasnt gonna win, so he went as fast as he could and when he was with in arms reach, he reached for her broomstick and shook it; causing her to fall on the ground.

Crabbe and Goyle both gasped, and look at eachother and ran out of the Malfoy manor.

_O jeez..this isnt looking good for my father's reputation, I can see it now, Death Eater's son makes girl fall down._ Draco thought,_Im gonna get it now.._

He soflty touched the ground and went slowly closer to her"ugh..." She just glanced at him and turned away nd looked at her broken broomstick.

"O Hermione dear, your mother is looking for you" Narcissa said waving at her to come inside.

She gave a final glance at Draco and went into his manor, while Draco dusted himself, he just gazed at her walked toward his house, _so thats her name.._he said with a smirk.


	2. The girl next door

**Chapter 1. **The Girl next door

"Hermione! What happened to you" Mrs. Granger asked with concern. She quickly walked into their lavetory and got a wash cloth to wipe her bleeding cheek.

"I dont want to talk about it" she said looking across her room, and saw her neighbor's window, and she noticed that boy she just met; ordering his house elf, _what a stupid loser._ she thought.

"this is what happens when you play with boys, just because you found you were going to Hogwarts, it doesnt mean you are allowed to fly on ur newly brought broomstick, which is now, in a far more worse condition then you." her mother said.

"Can we not talk about it? and besides, it wasnt my fault, it was that boy. He broke it" Hermione argued.

"thats enough, you go clean youself up, and Hermione dear, please try to get along with the neighbors, and I think that son of Narcissa will be attending hogwarts with you, so you two will be going together."

"But"

"No buts! Your father and I are busy on that day so they have agreed to go with you, you should be thankful. Now enough of that, we'll talk about it later, just get ready." Right before Hermione could answer, Mrs. Granger left the room.

Hermione let out a sigh, and went closer to her window. _I wonder what hes doing..huh, the lights are closed now._

"Draco, come in here at once" Narcissa demanded.

"ugh...Dobby! put away my broomstick now! and fetch me a pencil and paper while your at it, you stupid house elf" Draco said annoyingly.

"yes mother" he said.

"That was not the way I wanted you to greet our neighbors' daughter! Pushing her off her broomstick, she probably just wanted to show off to you of course, and besides, shes muggleborn, it's quite rediculous you had to go and do _that."_

Before he had heard his mother he grabbed the pencil and paper from Dobby and started making an "Im Sorry" card for Hermione, _she cant be mad forever..._

"what did you say? She's _muggleborn? _I can't do this shit for a _muggleborn"_ he said in disgust.

"Draco! ah Lucious dear, did you hear what you son just said" Narcissa nagged.

"Draco, what did I say about saying that word" Lucious questioned.

"ugh...a Malfoy never say's _cant_ because it shows a sign of weekness" Draco answered

Narcissa flashed a glance at Lucious,

"ah o yes, dont say '_shit'_ either." he said looking at his son holding in his laughter"Narcissa, Draco Im going to have to be atending a meeting, the Ministy just owled me"

"but you just got home! and we have new neighbors" Narcissa pleaded.

"Im sorry Narcissa but I have to atend this. Behave yourself Draco" and with that, he left their household and was gone. Narcissa just sighed"Draco, finish that card, we must see them now"

"what? I have to come too! Cant you just give it to that little witch." Draco said.

"I thought she was just a _muggleborn?_" she said with a smile, and then called for Dobby to hold the cake.

"fine..I'll come, and besides she should be glad that I made this card for her."

"I didnt know any Malfoy who did their own work,they would usually pay someone else to do it for them" Narcissa joked"guess your not so much like your father after all."

As the two left their house, with Dobby the house elf left as well with the cake in his hands.

"Ah! Hello Narcissa! and this must be...Draco" Welcomed Mrs. Granger.

"hello dear, we brought a cake for a welcoming, Dobby" she then pushed Dobby forward, almost falling.

"You may go home now Dobby" she said.

"ye-yes misstress" after that he dissapeared.

"hear, I'll show you around Narcissa, Hermione dear, why dont you show Draco around as well." Mrs Granger, said while taking the cake and Narcissa to the kitchen.

Hermione walked towards her backyard door, that was connected to her livingroom area, and then she turned around,

"aren't you coming"

"not like I have a choice.." he grumbled.

Hermione closed the door when Draco finally decided to move his feet, and led him to her swings. She swinged until she noticed Draco jsut standing, and staring at her.

"what? not fast enough for you" she teased.

Draco just ignored what she said and went beside her, and then she put her feet to the ground when he did.

"Im...Im sorry alrite" he said and shoved the card in her hands.

"I know why you did it, so its fine." she sneered, and then she was up agian, but she didnt swing in her own will, when she turned around she saw Draco pushing her slowly' going up and down.

"I never knew a girl who ever , or should I say, _almost _beat me, when Im on a broomstick. I thought you are muggleborn, how did you get so good" he said, almost in admiration.

"well, when my parents found out , and when I found out as well, well they thought that I needed to get used to my new _surroundings._ When I was a little girl I would always dreamt of flying on a broomstick, I thought it was just exciting. So I asked them to buy me one, and when they did, I wouldnt stop flying." she said, trying to make eye contact with him.

They didnt talk for some quite time, the just continued as they were: Draco pushing Hermione on her swing. Hermione just kept reading the card over and over agian. They didnt know it was supper until Hermione's mother called them in.

"Come on in you two! Draco you're going home now" she yelled.

He quickly stopped and right before he left, he turned around and said"I'll pick you up tommorow Hermione...to leave for Hogwarts of course" Then he left.

Mrs. Granger walked Draco and Narcissa out the door, and then turned around and walked towards Hermione.

"See dear, they wernt that bad. Now go get ready, you have a big day tommorow." she said, shooing her off the swings, and into her room.

Hermione walked to her room and dressed into her bed clothing, and before she went to bed, she peeked through the window and saw that a boy was looking through as well. When both looked at the other, the both quickly turned away. Hermione thought for a while and simply smiled. She turned off her lights and placed the card under her pillow. She kept looking outside her window, and that smile never left her face.


	3. when push comes to shove

**A/N: **for those, who are thinking, _Malfoys "asociating" with Muggles?_(this goes to you george) well Narcissa is a normal witch just like any other. The only reason Draco **is **mean, is because of his evil dad, who says that hes not a Deatheater anymore;shakes fists well Narcissa and Draco finds out otherwise...but thats later in the story, so dont wet yourselves. and on another note, its my story, i can make Harry and Dracofall in love, on a matter of fact >) hehe, dont let me resort to that...well ta-tah enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Hermione's mother smiled. Your father and I must run some errands. We can't believe we'll be missing you on your first day to Hogwarts" cried her mother"we are so proud of you"

"O mum, you don't have to cry, Ill see you for the holidays" she smiled.

"Well were off dear, your Hogwarts things are down the hall, and Crookshanks dear, behave for Hermione." she said worriedly.

"Dont worry mum, Ill be just fine." she said reassuringly.

"Alright, Hermione. Take care and good luck." she said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"Alright mum, tell dad I said bye." she said.

"I will dear." when she heard the door shut she knew was all alone. She got up and took a shower. When she got out of her shower she dressed quickly. Just when she finished she sat nicely in her couch and petted Crookshanks while she was watching T.V. She looked at the time,_7:30…where is he?_ Just when she thought of it, the doorbell rang.

She quickly got up and accidentally dropped Crookshanks , _sorry! _

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." she said.

"I'll meet you two in our car," Narcissa said pleasantly. Draco and Hermione smiled at her when she left.

Before Hermione could say something Draco interrupted her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"What? Why?"she asked in bewilderment.

"I am going to be youngest player that makes the Quidditch team. And I need one to greet me and cheer me on" he said nervously.

"Okay." She agreed.

"what really?" he said in shock.

"sure." She said agreeingly, picking up Crookshanks. As she went to reach for her luggage, Draco did it for her, and signaled her to follow him. When he put the luggage in the trunk, he went inside the car and sat beside Hermione. It was a long ride so they stopped talking after a couple of minutes, and Hermione just laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up we're here," Draco said, pushing her slightly off his shoulder.

"Come on you two, you'll miss the train! I'm not gonna get out of this car, all of these _muggles _running around, ugh. Well good bye dears!" Narcissa said rushingly. She then disappeared in the traffic.

"uhm...nice mother you have," joked Hermione., "O don't Draco, you don't have to carry that, I can carry it myself," she said, trying to pry the handle from the trolley.

"No, I'll do it, besides I'm the man, I do it." He said annoyingly.

"I don't have to do what you say," she then pulled it out of his hands, "come on Crookshanks" she said.

"I'm a Malfoy! You just cant walk out!" he yelled. Hermione just continued walking, "You acan go and _try _to impress someone else."

"Fine! I don't want you to be my girlfriend anyway," he said, as he turned his head, he saw Crabbe walking his way. He quickly calmed down and handed his trolley to Crabbe.

"Let's go already" he ordered.

They both disappeared into the platform.

"I thought I saw you with that guy...I mean girl, just a moment ago" Crabbe asked.

"what were you looking at Crabbe? I was with no one." He said rushing onto the train, but before he entered, he was looking for a particular witch.

"what is it?" Crabbe said looking around.

"nothing, let's go." He said turning away.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Before Hermione could find a spot to sit for the ride, she went to the washroom and changed into her Hogwarts uniform.

"See you later Crookshanks." smiled Hermione.

"umm…have you seen a toad? I think I've misplaced him," asked a worried boy.

"I'm sorry, I haven't" she sadly replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I'll see you later, I have to go look for Trevor. _Trevor, Trevor! Where are you..."_ trailed Neville.

Hermione continued to walk down the isle and found a compartment that wasn't too full. Before she entered she heard some voices.

'_You wanna hear a spell to turn Scabbers yellow?' 'yeah!' 'sunshine daisies-'_

Before she could wait for him to finish his spell, she saw Draco coming her ways so she quickly entered the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked impatiently, she tilted her head back and saw him nearing closer.

The two boys shrugged and she closed the door behind her, "are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said, sitting down.

"I forgot…thanks to you." The boy said with candy sticking out of his mouth.

Hermione let out a gasp. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said in amazement, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are…?"

"Ronald Weasely" he said, talking with his mouth full.

"Look at me talk endlessly, so, do you two know each other, I mean besides from meeting now?" she persisted.

"No I just met him a couple minutes ago." Harry laughed.

There was an awkward silence that irritated Hermione, "Do you two know anything about…quidditch?"

Ron almost choked before Harry could disagree.

"Of course I do! My brother was on the Gryffindor team, seeker, for all 6 years." He said proudly.

"six? I thought we have seven years in Hogwarts!" she asked.

"Yea, we do have seven years, but first years never make the house team." Ron corrected.

"oh, Dra- I mean, someone told me that he will be making the house team this year." She said in dumbfound.

Ron just chortled, "and who told you this?"

Hermione didn't know why it bothered her but it seemed as if it offended her. "why, Draco did!"

"what kind of name is that?" he laughed.

She didn't answer and turned away and looked at Harry, "what's wrong Harry? Aren't you happy we're going to the finest wizarding school in London?"

"I am happy, I'm just speechless." He said.

Hermione just smiled, _why is he always staring at me? _, "well you better change into uniforms, I expect that we'll be arriving shortly. It was nice meeting you Harry. "nice meeting you to Hermione." He smiled.

"and you have dirt on your nose Ron. Did you know that?" she smirked.

Hermione and the others heard laughter outside their compartment, so she opened the door and thought she saw something, but no one out there. Ron just looked at her and burped, causing Harry to giggle.

_How rude, _she thought. She finally waved good bye and walked out, to go find another compartment to sit down in.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Draco kept pushing the other first years out of the way, _where did she run off too? _

"Draco, we found a free compartment," Crabbe said. " alright, I'll meet you later.." he trailed.

He walked down the isle impatiently and saw a big haired witch talking to a ridiculous looking boy. _There she is…what should I say? _He started to slow down when she stopped in front of a section of the train. _I'll just wait until she enters, and I'll just say the others are…full, yeah she'll believe that. _

When he started to regain his normal pace he continued walking toward her, he thought that he saw her look back at him, but he just brushed it off. He saw Hermione walk into the compartment, _perfect, I can do it now…_Draco was making his way until he heard people were already there.

_You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger…_What! Harry Potter! It can't be, why is she with him…he thought. Drcao slouched and leaned on the wall and tilted his head back. He rubbed his temples slowly, and heard a familiar voice,

"Draco, why are you down there, where's?"

"Crabbe is down the hall to your left Goyle, now leave me" he said irritated. Goyle continued walking down the hall, when he heard Hermione he suddenly gotten up, and pressed his face against the wall to listen..

_You have dirt on your nose, did you know that? _Draco couldn't help what he did next, he roared laughing and noticed that the three stopped talking. He quickly turned and ran to where Crabbe and Goyle were. _I can't believe she said that, that was brilliant_, he said to himself, as he ran down the hall and opened the door and threw himself in.

"what's wrong with you?" asked Goyle.

Draco just smirked, and tucked in his shirt and continued to ignore him,

Crabbe too ignored Goyle, just like Draco and said "hey look, I can see Hogwarts from here, I think we're arriving soon!"

Draco didn't get irritated like he would normally would,with a stupid thing to say like that. He looked at Crabbe who was already in an assuming position that would hit him. He laughed and closed his eyes and murmured "I know, I know."


	4. Reasons

**Disclaimer: **none of these recognizable characters or plots are mine; sadly

* * *

**Chapter 3**- Reasons 

The first years walked nervously out of the train and grouped into threes and fours to go in the boats that were charmed to lead them to Hogwarts. They all made their way inside the castle, lead by Professor McGonagall. Hermione was chatting with some girls at the back, while Ron, Harry and Draco all waited in the front.

"Please wait here, we will begin momentarily," the professor said. She opened the two doors, and disappeared, leaving the students alone.

_I can't believe Harry Potter is friends with **my **Hermione Granger! I can't believe she would rather be with Harry than me. _Draco thought in disgust. He smirked at his plan, _to be close with her; I must be close to that…Potter._

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He introduced, as he came closer to Harry. When he said his name, the red head that tagged along Harry gave out a snort, which peeved him.

"So you think my name's funny do, you? Red hair, and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley!" he retorted. Before he could go on, he glimpsed Hermione coming towards him. She suddenly stepped in front of Harry and Ron, "bugger off Malfoy."

Draco gave out a fuming look, and glared at Harry and turned back. Crabbe and Goyle were about to say something right before professor Mcgonagall called them into the great hall. It took 2 hours to sort all of the first years into their houses. Harry, Ron, and Hermione as with other students were sorted into Gryffindor. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were sorted into Slytherin. Ron's brothers were introducing themselves to Harry and explained a bit more about quidditch since he had no idea what it was.

Hermione talked to her fellow classmate while she ate. When she levitated her head, she caught Draco staring at her. They both quickly turned away and slightly blushed. Hermione just simply thought into space, _why does he keep looking at me? Stupid Draco, he made it clear he doesnt want anything to do with me. _With that thought her smile turned into a frown.

Two by two, the houses left to go to their tower. When the Gryffindors entered their tower, Hermione quickly ran into the girls' room. She plunged herself into her bed, and placed her pillow into her face. _Why do you keep pushing yourself away from him? For merlin's sake, you fell in love with him the moment you and him talked with each other! _Her mind tormented her.

_You heard what he called me! That's an insult, if he loves me back he wouldn't say such things about me, _at that moment she started crying, she had never cried before, only when she found out that her grandmother died. Unfortunately, she forgot that this wasn't like home; she has to share this room with the other Gryffindors.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione slowly took the pillow off her face. "It's nothing don't worry about it," she lied.

"I'm Lavender by the way," she smiled, "if you need anything, you can tell me."

"Thank you Lavender, but really, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little bit home sick."

Lavender frowned, "alright Hermione, if you say so. Well I'm off; I'll see you in the morning." She left and walked across the room, and went to her bed. A couple _hours_ later everyone in her dormitory fell asleep. _Why can't I go to sleep? _

Hermione got out of bed and walked down to the common room. Luckily no one was there so she plopped herself into one of those gigantic couches. It was so late at night that there was no light in the room. She let her self doze off for a bit until she heard a voice.

"Hermione? Is that you?" he whispered.

She woke up in a jolt and turned her head vigorously. "Who's there?" she asked. She couldn't see anything in the dark. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Settle down Hermione, it's just me" Ron said in laughter. Hermione let out a sigh, "what are you doing so late up at night Ronald?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he grinned. He made his way beside her and unwrapped the blanket on his shoulders, and placed it on Hermione.

"I was just thinking about Hogwarts…and the students." She said.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "like?"

"Like…" before she could finish her sentence Ron interrupted her.

"Like Harry isn't it. Everyone's in love with him, I'm telling you." He said.

"Well, not quite." She smiled.

"Who then?" he turned his whole body and leaned on the other side of the couch.

Hermione looked around the room, she crossed her legs under the blanket and tapped Ron's knee.

"Ron, you have to promise you wont tell anyone!"

"alright." He agreed.

"Not even Harry Ron!" she said.

"Settle down Hermione, I wont tell a soul."

Ron and Hermione leaned towards each other. "Well, you can't laugh at me. But I moved from the muggle world to live in this world. Well when we moved here, my neighbors ended up being the Malfoys.."

"What? You mean _Draco _is your neighbor!" he said in shock.

"That's not the worst part," she said looking away.

"There's a worse part?" he staggered.

Hermione released a small laugh, "yeah and then…"

Just before Hermione could finish her sentence, Harry walked into the room.

"What are you two still doing up?" Harry joined the two on the couch and inserted himself in between Hermione and Ron.

"What were you two chatting about?" he asked curiously. Hermione and Ron just laughed. They placed the blanket over the three of them,

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all." Hermione giggled.

"Yea, mate. Don't be so suspicious. It's late, I think I'm just gonna doze off for a bit." Ron yawned.

"Me two." Before Harry could say a word, Hermione laid her head upon Harry's shoulder, and Ron rested his feet on Harry's lap. He looked around himself, and saw Ron tightly hugging a pillow, and Hermione who was sleeping peacefully.

"That's odd, it's like they're hiding something from me." He said as he closed his eyes. Hermione opened one eye, "you still awake Ron? get a load of Harry snoring! Heavy sleeper I tell you" she joked.

"That, Hermione is Ron snoring, not I." he said with a smirk, looking down to Hermione. She tilted her head upwards and chuckled, "O Harry I was just teasing, I knew it was you."

"Go to sleep Hermione, we have classes tomorrow" he scoffed. Hermione had one last thought bfore she went to sleep. _This isn't gonna be so bad after all, the three of us. _

* * *

A/N: and thats how the three became the Gryffindor trio..ahha 


End file.
